Rayman: Hoodlums' Revenge
}} | genre = Platform | modes = Single-player }} Rayman: Hoodlums' Revenge (alternatively Rayman: Hoodlum's Revenge) is a game that was released for the Game Boy Advance in 2005. It takes place shortly after the events of Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc and, like its predecessor, pokes fun at the platformer video game genre. Story The games begins with Rayman and Globox sleeping in the Fairy Council, when Globox's dreams are disturbed by the memory of him swallowing the Black Lum Andre. He is awakened by a strange sound, and goes off to search for its source (it is possible he was captured by the Hoodlums, since he is later seen in the Bog of Murk, seemingly trapped). Later, Rayman wakes up to find his pal missing, and goes off to look for Globox. As he journeys onward, Rayman is told by Murfy that the Hoodlums are trying to clone Reflux:the other main rival of Rayman 3, and that the clone is lum juice-powered. Before he finally meets up with Globox, he must destroy the Infernal Machine, which basically makes the potent lum juice. Meanwhile, in the Bog of Murk, Globox is unknowingly being slowly taken over by Andre, and this is apparent by Globox's sudden mood swings in which he becomes condescending, aggressive, and just plain mean. Later, when he and Rayman are reunited, Andre often insults Rayman or the feeble attempts of the Hoodlums ("meddlesome loser" and "Lame-man" are some of the jeers he throws at Rayman). However Rayman, unused to Globox being a jerk, or smart in any way, simply does not hear most of it, though at one point he asks Globox if he was hit in the head. As they continue through the lands they must save the Teensies and defeat a couple of bosses (Begoniax Bayou and Pit of Endless Fire are the boss levels Infernal Machine and Reflux's Lair). In the Pit of Endless Fire, after the defeat of the Firemonster, Andre takes full control of Globox and announces his return. When Rayman finally encounters the cloned Reflux and defeats him, Globox appears as Andre's black spirit flutters away through Globox's mouth, and he awakes his full self, even asking if he missed breakfast. The story ends with the pair walking off into the forest. Gameplay This game is the first Rayman game to be of an isometric platformer, instead of being either a fully 3D or 2D platformer. Most of the levels put the player in control of Rayman, while other levels put the player in control of his partner, Globox. In certain levels, the player is able to control both of them in the same level by pressing the Select button to switch the characters. The goal of each level is to get to the end and gain the maximum amount of points possible. To do this, the player has to collect gems and lums that are scattered throughout the levels. Also, freeing Teensies and defeating enemies gives the player points. At the end of the level, the player earns Murfy stamps, based on their score. Murfy stamps are not important to the completion of the game, but after getting a certain number of them, extra levels are unlocked. There is a total of five levels that can be unlocked with the acquiring of Murfy stamps. Reception Hoodlum's Revenge received mostly negative reviews for it short game length. | MC = 61/100 }} References Category:2005 video games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Game Boy Advance-only games Category:Platform games Category:Rayman Category:Single-player video games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games with isometric graphics